Sinos Soando
by PS2games-lady
Summary: Longos e monótonos dias preenchem a vida do pequeno Ryuuzaki. Quando numa tarde chuvosa, como habitual, vai observar a mais recente adição ao orfanato, sente que algo definitivamente mudou. Estava 100% certo disso. Não-UA.
1. Tourai

Olá, olá! A minha primeira fanfic em português aqui neste site. x)  
Esta fanfic já está completamente planeada na minha cabeça (tenho três capítulos, até agora), falta apenas o tempo e paciência para a levar para a frente.  
Está escrita em português de Portugal, por isso, se alguém do Brasil a ler, pode achar algumas palavras um pouco estranhas, mas percebe-se bem!  
Sendo a pessoa que sou, que adora escrever, era apenas natural que começasse uma fanfic de Death Note, o meu anime preferido. Focar-se-á no Ryuuzaki, quando ele ainda estava no orfanato. Fãs do Raito, peço desculpa, mas ele terá um papel mínimo nesta fic. XD Fãs do L, convido-vos a ler, porque acho que irão gostar. x)  
Bem, sem mais rodeios... Aqui a têm!

**Summary: **Longos e monótonos dias preenchem a vida do pequeno Ryuuzaki. Quando numa tarde chuvosa, como habitual, vai observar a mais recente adição ao orfanato, sente que algo definitivamente mudou. Estava 100 certo disso. (non-AU)

--

**'Sinos Soando'**  
_Capítulo I –_Tourai_–_  
(Chegada)

_Ping... ping... ping..._

Lentamente, algumas gotas de água começaram a tombar do meio celeste, pousando desordenadamente no jardim, molhando a relva verde. Imponente, o grandioso orfanato destacava-se no meio dela, oferecendo refúgio a todas as pequenas crianças que corriam na sua direcção, rindo-se apesar de se encontrarem encharcadas. As amas, essas mais sérias, chamavam todos para dentro, chamamentos esses que ecoavam por todo o lado.

Tão rápido como tinha começado, todo aquele frenesim morreu no momento em que fecharam a porta principal do edifício, encerrando lá dentro todos os órfãos, que se apressaram a ir mudar de roupa, trocando-a por outra mais seca. Do lado de fora, a chuva intensificava-se, formando cortinas pesadas de água que lavavam as árvores circundantes. Nuvens carregadas abafavam a luz do Sol, cobrindo o plúmbeo céu com cores melancólicas. Por vezes, era possível ouvir um trovão ribombando à distância, ecoando ritmadamente antes de se esvair por completo.

Por detrás da instituição era possível avistar-se, ao fundo, escondido num canto pacato, uma pequena elevação que formava um baixo morro relvado, onde um comprido banco de madeira proporcionava uma ampla vista a quem nele se sentasse. Naquele momento, o pouso não se encontrava desocupado.

Longos cabelos pretos encontravam-se à mercê da impiedosa chuva, completamente molhados, tombando sobre a face cansada de um franzino rapaz. O seu olhar negro recaía sobre o horizonte, parecendo algo absorto em pensamentos apenas seus que não desejava partilhar. A forma peculiar como colocava as curtas pernas para se sentar no largo banco denunciavam-no, quase como se gritasse que era diferente da norma. Parecia não se preocupar minimamente com a roupa saturadamente molhada que vestia, e não mostrava sinais de se ir embora tão cedo.

Os seus olhos pareceram ganhar vida novamente quando mudaram de alvo, fixando agora o parque de estacionamento logo atrás do orfanato. Observou as pequenas gotas de chuva aglomerarem-se por cima de alguns carros, e outras escorregando suavemente pelos vidros das janelas. No entanto, não se encontrava ao relento para apreciar os efeitos da fria chuva. As suas orbes negras pousaram no único lugar que se encontrava vazio: o que pertencia a Watari. Sabia perfeitamente bem que quando ele saía, isso significava apenas uma coisa.

Alguém novo chegaria naquela tarde chuvosa.

Moveu-se ligeiramente, ajeitando-se para ficar mais confortável. Passou as brancas mãos pelos cabelos, tirando algumas mechas que se haviam colado à sua face pelo caminho. Alguns minutos depois, resolveu levantar-se, colocando as suas mãos geladas nos bolsos das suas calças desgastadas.

Era já um hábito seu fazer aquilo. Sempre que notava que Watari não se encontrava presente, fugia até ali para ver a mais recente chegada. Havia presenciado a entrada de todos que tinham ido para ali morar depois de si. Lembrava-se vividamente dos olhares assustados deles, ainda não habituados à ideia de que iriam ter uma nova casa e que nela os seus pais não estariam presentes, pois eles nunca poderiam presenciar aquele novo mundo quando se encontravam no outro.

Começou a bater a sua mão ritmadamente dentro do seu bolso, já algo impaciente com tanta espera. Respirou fundo, suspirando logo depois, soltando uma alva nuvem de vapor quando o fez. Mirou-a por algum tempo, quase que entortando os seus negros olhos no processo. Fê-los voltar ao normal rapidamente quando ouviu o som de pneus, provocado pela entrada de um carro no orfanato. Tossiu ligeiramente enquanto o via estacionar habilmente, parando por completo pouco depois.

Watari saiu do lugar do condutor, não sem antes abrir um grande guarda-chuva azulino para se proteger dos pequenos fios celestes, e fechou calmamente a porta. Deslocou-se até à parte de trás do carro e pousou a sua mão no puxador. Abriu a porta.

Naquele preciso instante, os sinos da capela começaram a dobrar.

O magro rapaz levantou o olhar reflexamente, mirando o redondo relógio que se encontrava no edifício vizinho. Os seus ponteiros perfaziam um ângulo obtuso, indicando as quatro horas da tarde.

Aquele relance durou menos de um segundo. Tornou a fitar Watari, já inclinado para dentro do carro, chamando o novo habitante daquele orfanato. Voltou à sua posição normal, mas desta vez trazia uma criança ao colo. Fechou a porta.

Mais um bater de sinos.

Contornou o veículo, tornando-se então visível do pequeno monte. A criança que segurava era uma muito jovem rapariga, cujos cabelos ruivos recaíam sobre a sua face pálida, criando um agradável contraste. Um vestido branco simples ornava aquele corpo, encontrando-se seco graças à protecção do guarda-chuva. Parecia estar rodeada de sonhos, algo visível pelas suas pálpebras fechadas. Envolvida no seu abraço, composto por carinhosas mãos, estava uma cerúlea almofada em forma de flor, que completava perfeitamente aquele quadro de inocência.

Duas amas apareceram pela porta traseira, correndo atabalhoadamente até Watari com o intuito de o ajudar, ajuda essa que foi recusada prontamente. Caminharam num passo apressado de volta para dentro do cheio orfanato. Fecharam a porta.

Novamente, os sinos soaram.

Havia permanecido imóvel todo aquele tempo, contemplando apenas o espectáculo em frente a si, ignorando até o desconforto da chuva gelada. O seu olhar ainda estava preso à porta das traseiras do orfanato, que ele sabia que davam directamente à cozinha, logo pegada à sala onde diariamente tomavam as suas refeições. Dali a alguns instantes, quase de certeza, a menina estaria desperta, pronta a comer algo quente.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um violento abrir de uma janela do andar superior do seu lar actual, por onde uma ama o avistou quase instantaneamente.

- Ryuuzaki-kun! Entra já! – gritou logo a seguir, fechando a grande janela com força.

E o último bater de sinos soou.

--

Aqui têm o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem uma review. Elas deixam-me feliz. x)


	2. Suzu

Obrigada **Black-Foxy**, pela review! Fico feliz por teres gostado! :D  
A partir de agora, haverá pequenas expressões em japonês. Como são bastante simples, não vejo necessidade de um glossário. Se estiver enganada, é só dizer, que coloco um. (:

--

_Capítulo II –_Suzu_–_

Batia ligeiramente o dedo no seu joelho, à medida que observava o movimentado pátio. Fitou as simples brincadeiras de todos os órfãos, que aproveitavam aqueles minutos fora para relaxar. Um grupo à esquerda jogava à apanhada, algumas raparigas ao fundo brincavam com bonecas, imaginando-se num local e vida algo diferentes dos que tinham agora, enquanto que outras haviam-se juntado numa imperfeita roda e cantarolavam alegremente, enchendo a tarde com as suas melodiosas canções.

Todo o pátio parecia ganhar uma nova cor quando se encontrava tão animado.

Ryuuzaki, no entanto, tomava a posição de um mero espectador, admirando a infantilidade que aquelas crianças traziam em si, infantilidade essa que ele já há algum tempo havia perdido.

Aquele orfanato tinha um objectivo claro, todos eles estavam cientes disso. Sabiam que iriam ser formados de acordo com as suas excelentes capacidades mentais para, mais tarde, usá-las para ajudar o mundo da melhor forma. No entanto, havia uma outra verdade de que todos já se tinham apercebido.

O maior cargo seria ocupado, indubitavelmente, por aquele magro rapaz que se encontrava estranhamente sentado no seu habitual banco.

Por causa disso, havia-se formado um espécie de escudo que separava Ryuuzaki do resto do orfanato. Os mais velhos invejavam-no; os mais novos respeitavam-no a ponto de o temer. Claro que ele já se apercebera dos olhares lançados contra si cada vez que passava por alguém nos corredores, mas simplesmente ignorava-os. Tinha uma teoria: o facto de sentirmos falta de algo que nunca tivemos é meramente ilusório, pois não podemos sentir falta de algo com o qual nunca vivemos.

Era por essa razão que não sentia a falta de ter uma amizade.

Suspirou levemente, acomodando-se. O seu olhar fixou-se no horizonte, à medida que tentava tirar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente. A brisa algo fria brincava com os seus pés descalços, provocando-lhe uma sensação de algum relaxamento. Mirou-os por segundos, mexendo-os ligeiramente.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu uma pequena mão no seu ombro.

Virou-se energicamente, as suas orbes negras dilatadas de surpresa. Aquela mão pertencia à menina do dia anterior, desta vez perfeitamente acordada. Os seus cabelos ruivos cortinavam o seu suave rosto sem o esconder, deixando à vista uma face rosada. Tinha bochechas grandes, próprias da idade, e uma bonita fita branca afastava a franja da sua testa. Um outro vestido, desta vez azul, ornava o seu baixo corpo, que ainda segurava na almofada em forma de flor. No entanto, a sua outra mão também estava ocupada, mas por um vermelho chupa-chupa.

Era, em poucas palavras, uma beleza emoldurada no puro.

O rapaz fitou-a estranhamente, não habituado a que outra criança interagisse com ele. Passando a fina mão pela borda do banco, a rapariga contornou-o, sentando-se mesmo ao lado dele, pousando a cerúlea almofada no seu colo, apertando-a contra si. Ficou lá por alguns minutos, fazendo com que, à medida que o tempo passava, o rapaz fosse ficando menos tenso e começasse até a ignorar aquela estranha presença ao seu lado. Mas ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que nunca conseguiria ignorá-la na totalidade.

Afinal de contas, ela tinha um _chupa-chupa_ na mão.

Mirava-o pelo canto do olho, imaginando a bela relação que poderia estar a partilhar com ele naquele momento. Sabia que a gula era o seu maior pecado, mas simplesmente não o consegui eliminar; na verdade, nem se esforçava muito para tal.

A menina, no entanto, fitava o vazio, sem ter ainda olhado para Ryuuzaki desde que tinha chegado. Abraçava a almofada em sua posse, balançando desordenadamente os pés que, enquanto estava sentada, não conseguiam tocar no chão. O rapaz observava-a, desta vez não intimidado, mas sim curioso. De repente, ela pareceu ganhar coragem, à medida que os seus lábios finalmente se moveram.

- _Ano_... – hesitou, antes de respirar fundo e continuar. – És o Ryuu-chan, não és? Uma ama disse-me que me viste chegar ontem e para tentar falar contigo. Ela deu-me isto para te entregar.

E ergueu o chupa-chupa tal qual a doce armadilha que era.

Não respondeu, mas pegou nele e abriu-o sofregamente, enfiando-o na boca pouco depois. Fechou os olhos em deleite: o seu preferido. Encostou-o ao canto da boca para libertar a língua e conseguir falar.

- _Hai,_ sou eu – confirmou, voltando a mover o doce para uma posição mais favorável.

Foi a vez de ela não responder, o seu olhar ainda preso ao profundo horizonte. Uma suave brisa brincou com os seus ruivos cabelos, despenteando-a ligeiramente. Ryuuzaki apenas se importava com a sua doçura, pouco ligando ao mundo alheio à sua volta; naquele momento, tinha tudo o que precisava.

- _Eto_...

Virou-se para a fonte daquela voz doce, puxando o seu rúbido prazer para o exterior no processo. Prosseguiu:

- Não me vais perguntar o meu nome?

Semicerrou os seus olhos, fitando-a interrogativamente. Era suposto fazê-lo? Bem, afinal de contas, ela tinha-lhe proporcionado um singelo momento de alegria; era o mínimo que podia fazer. Realmente, ele não sabia interagir com os outros. Muitos anos à sombra tinham-lhe afectado o seu senso social.

- Hum... _Anata wa._..?

- _Suzu desu_ – concluiu, sorrindo por fim.

Fitou o seu alegre rosto, não conseguindo evitar sorrir também face à sua jubilosa expressão. Tal como qualquer criança, para ela a simplicidade, muitas vezes, igualava a satisfação. Desviou o seu olhar, voltando a mirar o pátio em frente a si.

Suzu. Pensava no dia anterior, em que os sinos tinham tão acertadamente acompanhado a chegada dela, e agora sabia que o seu nome também estava relacionado com eles. Afinal de contas, Suzu era uma das maneiras de se referir aos ditos sinos. Olhou para a capela que se encontrava perto do orfanato, perguntando-se como era possível tal coincidência acontecer. Suspirou, voltando a fitar os seus pés descalços.

Por sua vez, o olhar de Suzu continuava em linha recta, sem nunca se desviar. Apertava a almofada com as duas mãos, segurando-a como se ela a conseguisse proteger de algo que temia. Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu a campainha do orfanato, obviamente ainda não habituada a ela. Aquele toque era o sinal de que era hora de voltar a entrar.

Ryuuzaki levantou-se, espreguiçando-se momentaneamente. Suzu, por sua vez, permaneceu sentada, ainda balançando os seus pés, parecendo um pouco perdida, poder-se-ia dizer. O rapaz suspirou, dirigindo-se a ela e pegando-lhe pela pequena mão, o que fez com que ela se levantasse e começassem os dois a caminhar de volta ao orfanato.

Afinal de contas, ele sabia que era educado ajudar as pessoas cegas quando elas precisavam.

--


	3. Kako

--  
**Capítulo III  
**_-Kako- (Passado)_

Ouviu o algo irritante toque, sinal esperado por todos os habitantes do orfanato. Suspirando, pegou no seu caderno imensamente escrito, onde tinha estado a matutar sobre uma complicada operação momentos antes, e pô-lo por baixo do braço, dobrando-o ligeiramente. Passou a mão pela secretária, apanhando o lápis que nela jazia, colocando-o dentro de um livro, não querendo perder o número da página onde estava.

Caminhou para fora da sala, não sem antes se despedir do seu _sensei_, ouvindo o barulho do recreio a aproximar-se à medida que a porta principal estava mais perto. Ultrapassou-a, sentindo a brisa da tarde atingir a sua face cansada, e espreguiçou-se momentaneamente, antes de pousar os seus pertences num banco já algo cheio com outros. Observou sem muito interesse a sempre presente animação do pátio e, já por hábito, colocou as mãos magras nos bolsos vazios, rumando em direcção ao seu canto solitário.

Mas cedo se apercebeu que o seu canto já não se encontrava tão solitário assim.

Aproximou-se lentamente do pequeno monte, subindo-o pé ante pé, olhando sempre para a pequena rapariga que ocupava uma porção do banco castanho. Estava igual ao dia anterior, exceptuando a cor do vestido e das fitas que seguravam o seu ruivo cabelo, que tombava alinhado sobre os seus ombros, tal e qual uma cascata de águas acobreadas que pingava ao sabor do vento.

Caminhou cautelosamente, ainda não habituado àquela súbita mudança que ela havia arrastado consigo. Sempre se dera bem sozinho; raras eram as vezes em que falara com alguém da sua idade mais do que treze segundos. Tão raras eram essas oportunidades que havia dois por cento e meio de chance de acontecerem. Sabia-o bem. Tinha-o calculado.

Então, por que é que ela _insistia_ em alterar a sua estatística?

Assim que se encontrou a cerca de cinco metros dela, viu a sua bonita face voltar-se na sua direcção, e ela seguiu-o com o olhar até ele se sentar mesmo ao seu lado, apesar de os seus olhos nada verem. Ryuuzaki logo se apercebeu que ela tomava partido dos seus outros sentidos, provavelmente muito mais apurados do que os seus, para poder observar o mundo à sua volta. Sentiu-a reprimir-se um pouco, apertando a sempre presente cerúlea almofada contra si, quase como se se tivesse apercebido do olhar atento dele, que não conseguia evitar analisar tudo o que via.

- Ryuu-chan.

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma certeza.

Ryuuzaki fez um subtil barulho com a garganta, apenas para confirmar que era ele que ali estava. Ao receber aquele som, Suzu sorriu, parecendo feliz por o voltar a encontrar. Diminuiu um pouco a força com que agarrava a almofada azul, ajeitando-se ligeiramente no banco. Fitou a paisagem à sua frente, sentindo a brisa levantar os seus cabelos acobreados. O seu companheiro, por outro lado, apoiava as suas magras mãos nos joelhos, encontrando-se numa das estranhas posições pelas quais já era conhecido no orfanato.

- Ryuu-chan... – repetiu Suzu, voltando a aconchegar a almofada em forma de flor contra si. – Como foi o teu dia?

- Igual a qualquer outro – respondeu Ryuuzaki, suspirando logo a seguir. Caiu então o silêncio sobre eles. Suzu balançava os seus pés como habitual, enquanto que o outro rapaz apenas observava o horizonte em frente a si. Olhou para o lado, fitando a ruiva com uma expressão ligeiramente triste. Aquele era um dos seus defeitos: não conseguia manter uma conversa mínima, as suas respostas curtas e algo frias acabavam sempre por arruinar o ambiente. Mas nunca isso o tinha afectado muito. No entanto, por alguma razão que desconhecia, não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com ela, pois não conseguia vê-la sem ser sorrindo.

- E o teu? – perguntou após um longo momento de reflexão.

- Hum? – A cabeça de Suzu voltou-se para os seus pés, como que se aquela fosse a melhor posição para o ouvir.

- O teu dia... Como foi? – inquiriu, voltando o seu olhar para ela. Viu algo como um tímido sorriso espreitar pelos seus lábios, à medida que deixou de fitar o solo e se voltou para cima.

- Fiz tanta coisa hoje! A Tanaka-san tem estado a tomar conta de mim desde que cheguei aqui. Mostrou-me os sítios mais importantes e apresentou-me a alguns professores. Depois, como ainda não comecei as aulas, fiquei na cozinha com ela, a ajudá-la no que podia. Ela contou-me imensas coisas enquanto fazia o almoço, e... – A voz de Suzu ressoava tal como sinos, a entoação subindo e descendo com a excitação. Ainda balançava os seus pequenos pés, rindo-se por vezes, quando se lembrava de algo divertido que a sua ama havia partilhado consigo. Ryuuzaki apenas escutava; parecendo que não, isso era um grande passo para ele.

Suzu continuava o seu longo discurso que se assemelhava a um monólogo. Contou como se tinha instalado rapidamente, uma vez que não trazia muita bagagem; como os professores a tinham acolhido calorosamente, apesar de ter chegado tão de repente e sem aviso prévio; como Tanaka, uma das mais antigas amas, tinha tomado um papel algo maternal, cuidando dela a todos os minutos; e como tinha sido por causa dessa mesma ama que ela tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer Ryuuzaki.

- Foi ela que me deu o chupa-chupa naquele dia. E foi por causa dele que tomei coragem para falar contigo – esclareceu, sorrindo logo depois, olhos fixos no horizonte em frente a si. Ryuuzaki, por outro lado, apenas a observava de lado, o seu polegar junto aos lábios algo frios. Suzu voltou a apertar a almofada, e ambos sentiram um fresco vento levantar-se momentaneamente antes de se acalmar, abanando algumas das folhas das frondosas cerejeiras que tentavam impingir alguma da sua beleza naquele local recheado de habitantes com sombrios passados.

- _Ne_, Ryuu-chan – começou a ruiva rapariga, quebrando o novo silêncio que se tinha instalado. – Também há cerejeiras na parte da frente do orfanato, não há?

Ryuuzaki desviou o olhar, observando atentamente a entrada do seu lar. Apesar de ainda não estarem em flor, havia várias cerejeiras que seguiam o carreiro que ligava à pesada porta de entrada, cujas folhas ofereciam uma vastidão de sombra para proteger as frágeis e brilhantes cabeças dos órfãos. Na verdade, só agora se tinha apercebido de que havia dois carreiros igualmente cobertos por aquelas árvores: um que acabara de analisar, e outro que dava para as traseiras do orfanato.

- _Hai..._ – respondeu vagamente, pouco perplexo com aquela descoberta.

- _Souka..._ – Por algum estranho motivo, Suzu parecia ter encontrado algum júbilo naquele facto. – Já me tinha apercebido que havia algumas na parte de trás pouco depois de ter chegado. Mas precisava de verificar que havia outras na parte da frente.

- Porquê? – perguntou Ryuuzaki face ao que tinha acabado de ouvir. A sua companheira demorou algum tempo a responder.

- _Okaa-san wa..._ A minha mãe sempre me disse que as cerejeiras simbolizam uma vida passageira, por causa do pouco tempo que as flores duram. Havia uma mesmo em frente à nossa casa. Quando chegava a altura das flores desabrocharem, ela pegava em mim e punha-me mesmo por baixo dela. "_Kirei desu ne?_", dizia. Depois, sentia-a agachar-se, enquanto pegava nalgumas flores e as colocava na minha mão. "A vida é curta, por isso tens de dar o teu melhor para desabrochares da forma mais bela possível!...". Aconselhava-me isso todos os anos – Suzu parou de falar por alguns momentos, suspirando e olhando para os seus pés. – Acho que, quando alguém chega aqui, a vontade de viver é pouca, uma vez que somos órfãos... Mas as cerejeiras estão ali, e desabrocham uma vez por ano, lembrando-nos que não devemos desperdiçar a nossa vida não a vivendo. Senão, a nossa flor acabará por murchar antes do tempo, e isso acaba por ser um grande desperdício... _Ne_?

Sorriu tristemente, levantando o olhar, apertando a almofada cerúlea com mais força do que nunca. Ryuuzaki nada disse, absorvendo apenas aquelas palavras frescas, que lhe recordavam a primeira vez que tinha pisado o solo daquele local. Lembrava-se vividamente de como se tinha sentido: a ideia de viver num sítio desconhecido, com pessoas desconhecidas e com um futuro desconhecido, se não incerto, haviam-no aterrorizado profundamente. Tinha a certeza de que nunca esqueceria aqueles sentimentos de abandono e extrema confusão que o tinham assolado por diversos meses.

No entanto, aprendera a lidar com o medo. De nada adiantava deixá-lo tomar posse da sua mente, quando sabia que podia ser mais forte do que isso. Lutava constantemente contra ele, até ser capaz de o dominar na sua totalidade. Uma missão árdua, mas que correra melhor do que esperara. Talvez, no seu íntimo, quisesse afastar aquela cor escura, impedindo-a de tingir a sua flor para que ela pudesse florescer, não para se tornar a mais bela, mas simplesmente para não ser a mais hedionda.

- _Ano... Kimi wa..._ – começou o rapaz, antes de ser interrompido pelo toque que chamava todos para dentro. Suspirou, adiando a sua pergunta para o próximo dia. Podia esperar para saber mais acerca do passado de Suzu. E, assim, tinha mais uma razão para a ver no dia seguinte. Pegou novamente na sua mão, ajudando-a a descer e levando-a de novo para o edifício.

Por alguma razão, sentia uma insaciável vontade de comer cerejas.

--

Escrevi isto numa noite em que estava febril, por isso não está assim nada de especial. ^^'  
Ah, e o pormenor das cerejeiras é verdade; no Japão há esse simbolismo.


End file.
